


Точка сохранения

by angel_aura



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, Drunk Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No ghosts AU, Non-Chronological, Spin the Bottle, Swearing, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_aura/pseuds/angel_aura
Summary: Если бы это была очередная игра, его бы спросили: "Вы точно хотите продолжить?", предложили бы сохраниться, чтобы потом в случае чего иметь шанс начать сначала, избежать чего-то, пойти другим путем.А вот жизнь такого шанса не дает.Никому.Поэтому, шагая в пропасть, он осознает, что непременно разобьет голову о дно без возможности вернуться на свою точку сохранения.Утешает лишь то, что Ларри не сможет тоже.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, где все по-прежнему, но отсутствуют призраки, культ и прочая мистическая шумиха вокруг Апартаментов Эддисона.

Улицу за окном с самого утра поливает дождем, небо затянуто тучами, такими тяжелыми, что в них едва ли есть хоть один просвет. Во всех классах горят лампы, и от их мертвенно белого света у не выспавшегося Ларри болят глаза, так что он их без конца трет и часто моргает в попытках разглядеть что-либо из написанного на доске. В конце концов, сдается и тянется к сидящему впереди Салу, стучит ему по плечу ладонью и, без слов понятый, получает чужую тетрадь, где все пусть и не выведено идеальным курсивом, зато близко и понятно. Он переписывает все так быстро, что ручка едва не переламывается надвое от его стараний, и успевает вернуть тетрадь до того, как учитель отрывается от своих рассуждений и дает задание для самостоятельного выполнения. Ларри чертыхается, потому что прослушал все, просыпаясь и засыпая на протяжении большей части урока, но с горем пополам делает все — кажется, даже правильно. Оставшееся до конца время он проводит, вперив взгляд в спину Салли, ни о чем особенно не думая, кроме того, что за все занятие он ни разу не повернулся к нему сам, как бывало раньше.

Со звонком в классе словно взрывается бомба, потому что, погруженный до этого в тишину, он наполняется гомоном чуть ли не миллиона голосов и все приходит в движение. Все, кроме Ларри, который не двигается с места и приходит в себя, лишь когда его окликают и стучат по парте — тогда только он подрывается и начинает в спешке сгребать вещи в рюкзак. Салли терпеливо ждет рядом и спрашивает, почему он который день подряд буквально с ног валится. Тот отмахивается и бросает: «Пустяки, смотрел футбол». Фишера такой ответ не устраивает: «Ты не смотришь футбол», — а у мотающего головой («Забудь») Ларри едва хватает сил, чтобы сдержать улыбку.

_Ты поехавший, Джонсон._

В коридоре они расходятся в разные стороны, потому что Ларри приспичило покурить, и все так же счастлив он ровно до того момента, пока направляющегося в кабинет математики Салли не нагоняет Трэвис. За дверью класса они исчезают вместе, о чем-то переговариваясь, а Ларри стискивает зубы и на нервах скуривает три сигареты кряду.

На математике Ларри тоже нет покоя, ведь вместо решения тригонометрических уравнений он смотрит, как Салли, нагнувшись к Трэвису, объясняет, где он ошибся. За урок Джонсона отчитывают дважды: за то, что он только и делает, что отвлекается, и за то, что непозволительно грубо и резко отвечает учительнице. Миссис Пакертон не повышает голоса, но от укора в ее голосе хочется удавиться.

— Что с тобой сегодня? — спрашивает Тодд, когда они собираются вместе во время обеда. Ларри неимоверно раздражен и не отвечает, чтобы не наорать на него, понимая, что на нем срываться не за что. Это дается ему с огромным трудом, потому что желание разорвать всех и вся нарастает внутри него с каждой секундой.

— Его приструнила Пакертон за недостаточное проявление уважения и интереса к тригонометрии, — со смешком отвечает ему Эшли, предпочитая делать вид, что она понятия не имеет, что Ларри такой уже пару месяцев, и он ей глубоко внутри искренне за это благодарен. Она думает, что Салли бы точно что-нибудь придумал. Но Салли за их столом нет.

Последней в расписании стоит химия, и во время нее Ларри сам готов взорваться похлеще любого реактива. Потому что Салли и Трэвис сдвигают столы — _«ты-же-не-против-Ларри?»_ — и выполняют лабораторную вместе. Джонсон делает самое беззаботное выражение лица, отвечает: «Конечно нет, все в порядке». Впервые за два года он работает над практической совсем один. В полной тишине, пока за соседней партой Трэвис смеется — Трэвис, мать его, Фэлпс, когда в последний раз этот кусок дерьма хотя бы улыбался? — и не то в шутку, не то всерьез шлет напарника куда подальше. Ларри хочет назвать его мудаком и попросить захлопнуться, но Салли наверняка не понравится, что их подслушивают.

Когда он выходит из лаборатории — позже, из-за учителя, задержавшего его из-за его просроченных домашних работ и докладов и отпустившего лишь после десятого по счету клятвенного заверения, что все будет на его столе к четвергу, — никто не ждет его в коридоре или в холле внизу. Он знал, что так и будет, но зачем-то лишний раз проверяет туалет и столовую, так нигде и не обнаружив Фишера. Снаружи все так же льет как из ведра, Ларри раскрывает зонт, вспоминая, что у Салли его нет — им было достаточно одного по пути в школу.

«У Трэвиса есть», — наверное, сказал бы он. А Джонсон размазал бы по стенке. Обоих.

Так повторяется изо дня в день, в подвале все чаще на полную выкручены колонки, и нервы у их обладателя тоже натянуты, как струны, до предела. Он зовет жителей четыреста второй квартиры спуститься и помочь ему с алгеброй, но рация в ответ лишь изредка шипит привычное: «Сейчас буду, погоди». Куда чаще она плюется отказами наподобие: «Прости, приятель, не могу, занят», «Я только пришел, давай попозже?», «Извини, у меня гость, я же не могу сорваться и прибежать к тебе решать». Иногда Ларри слышит голос самого гостя и еле удерживается, чтобы не запустить рацией в стену, наплевав, что в таком случае к нему точно уже никто не придет.

Не так уж давно все было иначе, и Салли действительно приходил по первому зову, принося с собой вообще все учебники и свою игровую приставку. Обычно на домашнее задание они забивали уже спустя полчаса или даже меньше, занимаясь любой ерундой, какая могла прийти в голову. Более того, он не пропадал где-то на обеде, сидел с ним в уборной, пока он курил, болтая об учителях или музыке, хотя терпеть не мог что сигареты, что выпивку в равной степени, и домой они тоже возвращались вместе, а не порознь, как сейчас. Все было в порядке, все было нормально.

Все было нормально, пока однажды по пути в апартаменты Салли не высказался ему, почесывая затылок:

— Знаешь, Трэвис, кажется, не такой уж и гад, каким выглядит.

— Ты случаем не заболел? — Ларри тогда здорово удивился и в шутку даже пощупал его лоб — протеза, само собой. — Да нет, температуры нет вроде.

— Я серьезно, дурак ты, — Сал закатил глаза и замолчал ненадолго, раздумывая над чем-то. — Думаю, он на самом деле неплохой парень.

— Неплохие парни не относятся ко всем вокруг, как к дерьму. И не бьют всем подряд морды, просто потому что захотелось. Забыл уже, как он тебе врезал полгода назад?

— Я его не оправдываю, но у него могут быть свои причины. В семье там проблемы, еще что — мы же не знаем.

— Охота тебе копаться в этом дерьме, чувак? — Ларри ухмыльнулся: ей-богу, наживет же себе неприятностей, так и знай. Вот только не был Фишер тем, кто будет о таком шутить. Поэтому, получив в ответ: «Если он захочет общения, я не буду отказывать», совсем не удивился. Только пожал плечами: — Как хочешь, — и остановился, бросая под ноги остатки сигареты и шаркнув по тлеющему окурку подошвой ботинка.

— Свинья ты, Джонсон, — не сдержался Сал, глядя на все это. «Свинья» на это расхохоталась, догоняя его, ушедшего немного вперед:

— А ты мать Тереза, я же не жалуюсь.

Сейчас Ларри невероятно жалеет, что ограничился безразличным «Как хочешь». Что не сказал: «К чертям это, Сал» или «Я к тебе все уважение растеряю, если ты с ним общаться начнешь» — что угодно, что остановило бы Сала. Джонсону противно это признавать, но то, что происходит сейчас, его злит до одури. Он чувствует себя законченным эгоистом, но его бесит то, как много времени Салли проводит с Трэвисом, хулиганом, идиотом, попросту обмудком Трэвисом, который так стремительно вытесняет его, Ларри, из жизни его лучшего друга. Его бесит то, что сейчас, что бы Салли не делал — все это связано с Фэлпсом: он обедает с Фэлпсом, шутит на уроках с Фэлпсом, ходит домой, обсуждает фильмы и игры — все это с Фэлпсом.

А хуже всего то, что именно сейчас Салли кажется в сотню раз счастливее, чем прежде, когда Трэвиса в его жизни не было. Он просто не хочет верить, что с ним Фишеру было хуже, чем с Трэвисом.

Трэвисом, который обзывал их всех «гомиками», «педерастами», «мусором», который когда-то едва не разбил ему протез и который, как оказалось, понятия даже не имел, что это, мать его, протез, как Ларри понял, застав их однажды болтающими возле шкафчиков.

— Кстати, эм… Классная маска, всегда хотел… — Трэвис — неловкость, смешанная с совсем легкой нервозностью, а у Ларри от «маски» каменеет лицо, непонятно даже, почему, и, прежде, чем к нему приходит осознание, что он делает, резко обрывает:

— Это протез, придурь.

И Трэвис, и Сал, не заметившие его ранее, удивленно поворачиваются в его сторону, очухавшийся Фэлпс роняет: «Тебя не спрашивали», а потом, подумав, обращается к собеседнику: «Не знал, что это протез. Извини». Салли только качает головой и — Ларри впивается пальцами в дверцу своего шкафчика, чтобы не вывернуть ими кому-нибудь шею — смеется:

— Ничего. И спасибо, наверное.

Джонсон отчаивается, потому что Салли его едва ли слушает, и выговаривает все, что его не устраивает, Эшли и Тодду, на что те, в первую очередь, говорят ему успокоиться и реагируют более, чем равнодушно.

— Ты знаешь, что он назвал его протез «маской?» А что он вчера чуть кипяток на Сала не пролил? — он едва ли не кричит, и Эшли приходится сделать над собой огромное усилие, чтобы самой не вылить ему за шиворот чего-нибудь холодного. Для успокоения.

— Господи, Ларри, оставь ты их уже в покое, — парень, растерявший всякий аппетит, лишь бестолково вертит в руках одноразовую вилку и смотрит на нее исподлобья. — Я понимаю, что тебе Трэвис не нравится — мы от него тоже не в восторге, знаешь ли, — но Сал не маленький, а ты ему не нянька. Сам разберется, с кем ему общаться и встречаться, а с кем нет.

Ларри собирается было перебить ее и возразить, что он не нянька, а лучший друг, но слова застревают в горле, как только он дослушивает до конца. Он сидит, хлопая глазами и открывая-закрывая рот, словно рыба, и выдавливает из себя лишь:

— Что ты сказала?

— Много чего, о чем ты? — Эшли непонимающе таращится на него, пока до нее наконец не доходит. — Погоди, ты что, не знал, что они вместе?

— Уже недели две как, — отзывается Тодд и удивленно спрашивает: — Он тебе разве не сказал?

Ларри качает головой, вдруг понимая, что ему нечем дышать.


	2. Chapter 2

Сал еще помнит время, когда самым надежным убежищем во всей пятиэтажке была квартира Джонсонов. Даже в их с отцом жилище, в его собственной спальне он порой тосковал и мечтал вернуться домой. Эта мысль абсурдна сама по себе, абсурднее только тот факт, что «дом» он находил не в Нью-Джерси, что было бы логично, а в подвале — пять этажей вниз, карта-ключ обязательна. До десяти вечера дверь открыта, после — возьмите под ковриком ключ, Салли прекрасно знает, что он всегда там, первая дверь слева от входной, лаконично постучать, провернуть ручку — добро пожаловать, оставайся хоть до самого утра.

Внутри дичайший кавардак: потрепанный рюкзак посреди комнаты, кисти в учебниках вместо закладок, кривая кипа тетрадей на самом краю письменного стола, пропахшая красками одежда прямо на готовых работах и, в довершение картины, хозяин спальни, рассевшийся за мольбертом. Кивок, взмах руки или кисти в его сторону — его приветствие, когда рисует, примерно то же самое, когда Сал застает его залипающим в приставку или страдающим над домашней работой. С облюбованного Салли кресла-мешка спальня, на деле совсем небольшая, выглядит огромной. Оттуда видно все, кроме того, над чем так усердно трудится Ларри в дни, когда вдохновение хлещет через край: он развернул мольберт лицом к двери, потому что смотреть на не готовое еще творение строго запрещено, а иным образом сохранить его в секрете от постоянного посетителя не получится. Это, впрочем, совсем не мешает посетителю попросту обойти мольберт и посмотреть — его даже не останавливают. Только однажды поворачиваются и командуют, сдвинув брови: «Сядь, мать твою, обратно», и то только потому, что Ларри приспичило зарисовать тот дальний угол с ним, Салли, вместе.

Честно говоря, эта перемена его не слишком-то и волнует. За исключением, пожалуй, того, что теперь Фишер не мог лишний раз понаблюдать за порхающими над очередной картиной руками Ларри и его пальцами в мелких разноцветных пятнышках, легко и притом твердо обхватывающими кисть. Зато время от времени ему удается увидеть его лицо: Джонсон высокий, и постоянно то горбится, подаваясь ближе к холсту, то выпрямляется, отстраняясь и оценивая. С собранными в хвост волосами он выглядит на пять лет старше, а придирчиво сощуренные глаза и поджатые губы делают его похожим на умудренного жизненным опытом и парой тысяч увиденных произведений художественного критика. На художника он похож, лишь когда вновь припадает к картине.

Наблюдать за Ларри — вообще довольно интересное занятие, за которым Сал порой проводит по полчаса или целому часу, если удается. Протез его здорово выручает, и в какой-то степени он даже рад, что не расстается с этой штуковиной весь день напролет. Протез спасает его от недоуменного взгляда, каким Ларри точно бы его одарил, знай он, с каким выражением Салли временами на него смотрит. Не будь его, было бы сложнее. Так ему нужно лишь контролировать свой голос, что он умеет не первый год — навык, обязательный к освоению, если ты тот, над кем регулярно издеваются. Точнее, издевались. В Нью-Джерси. Здесь, в Нокфелле, спасибо учителям и Ларри, его никто не трогает.

У Джонсона приятная, хоть совсем и не модельная, наружность, терпимый, хотя и отличающийся временами упрямством, характер и самая, наверное, яркая в мире улыбка. Голос с никотиновой хрипотцой, громкий смех и крепкие объятия. С ним легко дружить и еще легче, как выясняется, влюбиться. Именно поэтому осознание этого факта Салли едва ли удивляет. В его жизни ничего особенно не меняется, даже общение с Ларри это никак не усложняет, и единственное, с чем возникают проблемы — дружеские жесты и тактильные выражения чувств, нормальные и совершенно обыденные для Джонсона, но несколько меняющие свое значение в восприятии Сала. Влюбленность в этом плане — штука хреновая, заставляет надумывать то, чего нет и в помине. Еще и надеяться на что-то.

Салли твердо раз и навсегда для себя решает, что признается разве что в следующей жизни, ведь в этой ему точно ничего не светит, потому что Ларри не гей, а терять — не друга, нет, конечно, скорее редкие знаки внимания, которые ему становятся нужны, как воздух, в качестве того единственного, что он может себе позволить — не хочется. Он ненавидит иллюзии, возникающие в его голове при каждом объятии или прикосновении, но не может не признавать, что ему приятно. Ларри никогда не узнает, а ему от этого хоть какая-то польза. Они просто лучшие друзья. «Этого достаточно, этого должно быть тебе достаточно», — говорит себе Салли. Хорошо бы было еще действительно так считать. Не смаргивать слезы, запираясь в комнате, не рисовать себе глупые картины поцелуев, которых никогда не будет, и жить надеждой и уверениями, что все рано или поздно пройдет.

В ночь, когда Ларри по рации зовет его к себе, за окном гроза и ливень.

— Грома испугался? Или молний? — отшучивается Салли.

— Иди ты нахер, — ругается в ответ рация и продолжает: — Не хочешь — не приходи, но у меня здесь бутылка виски, а мама осталась у подруги. Я бы на твоем месте спустился и составил мне компанию.

— Тебе повезло, что отец на дежурстве, — вздыхает Фишер, нашаривая в темноте джинсы. Ларри весело бросает: «Я знал, что на тебя можно положиться, чувак!», и рация, наконец, затихает. Салли не особый любитель выпить, но в пустой квартире с одной только приставкой и бестолковыми передачами по телевизору невероятно скучно. Он сует ноги в кеды, не зашнуровывая их толком и приминая пятками носки, запирает квартиру и вызывает лифт. Звоночек, оповещающий о его прибытии, заглушает раскат грома, а лампочка в подвале, куда он приезжает, изредка мигает.

Отворенная дверь ведет в кромешную тьму гостиной и коридора. Салли едва не падает, споткнувшись о тумбочку, и, опираясь на стену рукой, нашаривает нужную спальню — включать свет нет смысла, до пункта назначения рукой подать, хотя не навернуться по пути еще нужно постараться. К Ларри он прямо-таки вваливается: здесь тоже темно, ситуацию спасает лишь горящий ночник, благодаря чему сам хозяин комнаты, сидящий на полу в компании с бутылкой, находится в два счета.

— Ты меня разбудил, — Сал падает рядом, скрещивая ноги и почесывая затылок. Он не спрашивает, откуда у друга такая роскошь — есть ли разница? С воровством Джонсон давно завязал. Стало быть, взял у Лизы или получил в подарок от великодушных студентов из триста первой, пес его знает.

— Не пизди, — Ларри пихает его локтем в бок и делает большой глоток прямо из горла. Салли хмыкает: смело. — Я же знаю, сидел, херней страдал.

— А ты культурно просвещался, я смотрю, — он нашаривает на ковре стаканы, собственноручно принесенные Ларри, и протягивает один, который тут же щедро наполняют.

— Конечно, — без зазрения совести кивает металлист, возвращая Фишеру стакан. — Решил и тебя позвать, а то сидишь там без дела совсем, деградируешь.

Салли ослабляет ремешки протеза и поднимает его кверху, как забрало мотоциклетного шлема, открывая лицо. Отпивает из стакана и морщится, тут же жалея о каждом глотке. Пока он расправляется с одним, Ларри опрокидывает в себя три, попутно посмеиваясь над другом. Тот от души шлет его и просит еще.

Когда гроза за окном наконец стихает, алкоголя в бутылке остается на самом ее дне. У Салли горят щеки, свет ночника не то мягкий, не то слишком яркий и слепящий — он так и не определяется. Он ерошит распущенные волосы и потирает слипающиеся глаза.

— Эй, на палубе, не спать, — Ларри тормошит его за плечо, закупоривает между тем бутылку и опрокидывает ее на пол: — Давай в «бутылочку».

— Ты дурак? Нас всего двое, — Сал давится воздухом, а, откашлявшись, смеется в голос, не зная даже, стоит ли пускаться в объяснения, что в «бутылочку» играют не так.

— Я первый, — и раскручивает пустой сосуд под Фишерское: «По придурочности?» Между тем бутылка, с горем пополам проделав пару кругов, останавливается, указывающая горлышком на пространство рядом с Салли, совсем немного до него не доставая.

«Какой неожиданный поворот событий, я прямо ошарашен!» — разражается он про себя саркастическими комментариями. Однако становится совсем не до смеха, когда Ларри и вправду подсаживается ближе и наклоняется едва не вплотную.

— Твою мать, Ларри, сгинь, нечистая ты сила, от тебя несет, как от алкаша подзаборного, — он всеми правдами и неправдами старается унять дрожь в голосе, слишком уж выдающую его волнение. Выходит не особо, как и не смотреть на чуть приоткрытые губы Джонсона. «Господи, пусть это прекратится».

— И что, совсем не нравлюсь? — тот придвигается ближе, хотя куда еще ближе, ей-богу, и невольно попадает лбом по протезу, в то время как его обладатель лихорадочно обдумывает пути отступления.

Проблема только в том, что ему уже и отступать не хочется.

Если бы это была очередная игра, его бы спросили: «Вы точно хотите продолжить?», предложили бы сохраниться, чтобы потом в случае чего иметь шанс начать сначала, избежать чего-то, пойти другим путем.

А вот жизнь такого шанса не дает.

Никому.

Поэтому, шагая в пропасть, он осознает своим нетрезвым мозгом, что непременно разобьет голову о дно без возможности вернуться на свою точку сохранения.

Утешает лишь то, что Ларри не сможет тоже. И в какой-то момент ему становится все равно.

— А если нравишься? — Салли слышит, как свистит гуляющий над пропастью ветер и как он треплет ему волосы. Ларри ничего не отвечает. Следующим, что чувствует Сал, становятся руки, снимающие с его головы протез, и чужие губы, потрескавшиеся и покусанные, на его собственных.

Ему все равно, что будет завтра — спасибо выпитому виски. Все, что сейчас волнует Фишера — это пальцы Ларри, очерчивающие под футболкой его живот и ребра, не разрывая поцелуя, медленного, тягучего и горчащего вкусом алкоголя. Он подается назад, вырываясь из объятий, лишь чтобы снять мешающую одежду, потянуть наверх толстовку Джонсона — тот путается в рукавах, пока пытается из нее выбраться — и утянуть его за собой, снова целуя. Ларри не возражает.

Фишеру жарко до такой степени, что почти нечем дышать. От Ларри отчетливо пахнет перегаром, от его волос — сигаретами, а целуется он так, словно в последний раз. Салли тычется губами ему во впадинку между ключицами и тянется к пуговице на его джинсах. Ларри, проделывающий то же самое, оказывается проворнее, несмотря на то, что влил себя едва ли не вдвое больше, — Сал уверен, что он успел накатить еще до его прихода. Между ними нет и миллиметра, Ларри коротко и словно наугад, как слепой котенок, целует его в изувеченное лицо, изредка попадая на губы, от его прикосновений воздух разом вышибает из легких, и Салли судорожно хватает его ртом, не зная, куда деться. Ему хорошо из-за Джонсона и плохо от головокружения, но если уткнуться в чужую жилистую шею, это не особенно заметно, что он и делает.

Он не думает о том, как потом будет смотреть другу в глаза и о том, что это вообще все значит. Пока тот сбивчиво дышит и глухо стонет ему в ухо, это не играет особенной роли. И когда он сам кончает, одновременно доводя Ларри рукой до исступления — тоже. И когда засыпает, прямо так, с металлистом на себе, тем более.

Наутро Салли чувствует себя мерзко и готов умереть от боли в голове и спине из-за того, что провел на полу всю ночь. Несколько минут он неподвижно лежит на полу, разглядывая неровно побеленный потолок. Лежащий на нем Ларри тяжелый, так просто из-под него не выбраться; он честно пытается, но ничего не выходит — Джонсон только морщится и бормочет что-то невнятное во сне, и Салли перестает пытаться.

Зато вспоминает причину такого своего положения и желает не то забыть, не то провалиться сквозь землю. Ему вдруг становится до тошноты страшно, потому что он не знает, чем все обернется. Больше всего хочется, чтобы Ларри прямо сейчас проснулся и решил все для них обоих, но время тянется, как патока, от ужаса перед неизвестностью Салли скручивает внутренности. Он не знает, не знает, не знает, что будет дальше.

— Блять, — шипит Ларри, с трудом открывая глаза. Салли под собой он замечает не сразу, осоловело пялясь на стену в отчаянных попытках наконец очнуться ото сна. — Неплохо посидели, ничего не скажешь, — ворчит шепотом (с похмелья особенно не покричишь), трет веки и замирает, лишь теперь разглядев придавленного Фишера. Ему хотелось бы верить, что это его друг просто лишний раз решает не болтать, чтобы не усугублять свое состояние, но вот Ларри опускает взгляд вниз, на расстегнутые джинсы и голый торс Салли, замечает засосы на шее, о которых сам Сал еще не знает, и судорожно выдыхает, так что становится ясно: он вспомнил.

— Ларри? — окликает его тот, еле живой от переживаний, которые читаются у него на обнаженном лице, но Джонсон его не слушает, кусая губы, впопыхах вскакивает, мямлит что-то и исчезает в коридоре, хлопнув дверью. В тишине пустой квартиры Салли явственно слышит шум бьющей из душа воды. Ларри не возвращается ни спустя пятнадцать минут, ни спустя полчаса. Кромсали находит на полу свой протез (слава богу, совсем целый), натягивает футболку, отмечая сейчас, что живот у него липкий — из-за него самого или из-за Ларри, непонятно. Домой он возвращается на ватных ногах, готовый умереть или разрыдаться от бессилия.

Целый месяц Ларри избегает встреч с ним. Он уходит раньше него, прячется от его взгляда, не разговаривает во время обеда, какие бы темы Салли ни придумывал, и возвращается домой окольными путями, лишь бы не с ним. Он ничего не объясняет и захлопывает дверь перед самым носом Сала, когда тот пытается добиться ответа.

Салли стучится в дверь и вдавливает в самую стену кнопку звонка, потому что теперь ее не оставляют открытой. Салли не выпускает из рук рацию, до боли и першения в горле повторяя имя Ларри и получая в ответ одно только глухое шипение. Салли спрашивает Тодда и Эшли, но они ничего не знают и честно разводят руками. Салли сгрызает все ногти к чертям, бьет по кафелю душевой кулаками, словно его услышат далеко внизу, давится рыданиями и понятия не имеет, что ему делать. Паника и животный страх сжирают его изнутри, от них никуда не деться и не спрятаться, ведь теперь _он все знает_.

В какой-то момент Ларри и вовсе пропадает из школы. На две недели. Сал обегает всю школьную территорию, высматривает друга на футбольном поле и на заднем дворе, по три раза проверяет туалеты, но Ларри нет нигде. В первый день он едва не срывается прямо посреди урока — его спасает лишь то, что людей в классе слишком много и он точно привлечет внимание. Потом напряжение потихоньку сходит на нет, оставляя после себя только вязкую усталость, поэтому, когда Ларри наконец появляется и настигает его в столовой, Салли не радуется, не злится и вообще едва ли реагирует. Смотрит только — замученным взглядом, единственный глаз краснеет от слез и недосыпа.

Ларри выглядит не то смущенным, не то загнанным в угол: стоит, опустив глаза в пол, теребит край своей футболки — где-то глубоко внутри Салли даже жаль его — до чего волнуется! Он мнется, явно не решаясь хоть что-то сказать, а Фишер не намерен ему помогать. Ему бы кто помог.

— Сал, я… В общем, я подумал, и, наверное, ничего страшного, если мы продолжим общаться, как раньше, — он нервно оглядывается по сторонам, словно кому-то до них есть дело, и с самым потерянным выражением лица глядит на Салли. — И ты же не против, если мы просто забудем... Я ведь не гей, ты понимаешь...

— Все в порядке, — Салли вымученно улыбается (удивительно, что у него вообще получается), придавая своему голосу беззаботный оттенок. Ларри кивает пару раз: «Хорошо, тогда увидимся» и исчезает в проходе, растворяясь в толпе снующих туда-сюда школьников. Сал выдыхает: обреченно или с облегчением — он и сам не знает. По крайней мере, умереть от бесконечного ожидания и отчаяния ему больше не хочется. Настолько сильно, как до этого.

После произошедшего Ларри четко обозначает собственные границы: больше не обнимает, не хлопает по плечу и вообще избегает прикосновений, ограничиваясь рукопожатием при встрече. Это так непривычно и выглядит так глупо, но Салли не смеет на это указывать. И вообще хоть как-то сближаться с ним. Он не знает, как Ларри это воспримет, и предпочитает тоже сохранять дистанцию. И даже когда эта отвратительная неловкость в общении исчезает, и Джонсон даже вновь решается на объятия и иные жесты, Сал по-прежнему мечтает только об одном:

_вернуться на точку сохранения._


	3. Chapter 3

— Вот это ты нагородил… Откуда такой ответ огромный?

— Он такой выходит, сам посмотри!

— В ответах однозначное число, Трэвис.

— Да твою мать!..

Салли глушит смешок в бумажном стаканчике с колой — такая королевская замена привычному кисловатому яблочному соку определенно стоила их усердных попыток спрятать бутылку от Ким, которая не разозлилась, но точно расстроилась бы, а этого ему не хотелось — и, повернув к себе тетрадь, всматривается в каракули Трэвиса в поисках ошибки, пока тот пересаживается со скамьи напротив к нему под бок и тоже смотрит. Ошибку они находят спустя пару минут тщательного разглядывания написанного, в процессе которого выясняется, что большую часть и сам Фэлпс не в силах прочитать.

— И ты еще будешь спорить, что у тебя неразборчивый почерк? — Сал смеется уже громко и вслух, а Трэвис даже не огрызается — только передразнивает его вполголоса и хмурится, решает все заново, в три раза медленнее и внимательнее.

Салли искоса следит за символами, что выводит ручка — заковыристыми, с низким наклоном, — тянется к тарелке Трэвиса с нетронутым куском пиццы, пододвигая к себе. Сегодня одна из тех самых, ненавистных Фэлпсу пятниц, что означает принесенный Салом из дома обед для него и двойную порцию — для самого Сала. Уже привычная им сделка состоялась как-то сама собой, случайным образом, и стала уже обычаем, применимым и по отношению к колбасным дням. Трэвис считает, что готовит отвратительно, хотя и старается, как может, и все еще всякий раз нервничает, отдавая свою стряпню Фишеру. И не перестает удивляться, что тот съедает все до крошки и говорит, что вкусно.

— Как делишки, голубки? — бросают двое проходящих мимо семиклассников, для которых маневр Салли не остается незамеченным. Как и то, как близко они сидят. Трэвис, мгновенно позабывший об алгебре, вскидывает голову, стискивая зубы, готовый высказать все, что думает, и даже больше, но молчит, сдерживается изо всех сил, чтобы не накинуться с кулаками. Он сможет. Справится. Получалось ведь уже.

— И вам не хворать, — Сал отвечает за двоих — с набитым ртом, так что действительно понимает, что он говорит, только сидящий рядом парень. Быстрым движением руки накрывает своей ладонью чужую, сжимающую ручку, словно тиски. Успокаивающе. Горе-задиры уходят, скривившись, а Трэвиса отпускает. — Ты молодец, — говорит он позже, дожевывает последний кусок и застегивает нижний ремешок фиксации, так что протез становится на место. Он явно улыбается, и Фэлпс выдыхает: «Спасибо».

Сал Фишер учит его: учит терпению, выдержке, самоконтролю, как математике этой треклятой учит, шаг за шагом, день за днем. Запускает руки в его, Трэвиса, душу по самые локти, распутывает образовавшийся там колючий клубок из мыслей и чувств, из «можно», «нельзя» и «хочется», сожалений и горестей, медленно выбивает из него эту тихую, молчаливую злобу — на отца, на церковь, на весь мир и на себя самого, что в какой-то степени для Фэлпса синонимы.

Сал Фишер совсем не похож на отца, что словно тащит его назад, в привычную ему бездонную пропасть, своими наставлениями. Трэвис упирается ногами в выступы в скалах — с каждым днем он все выше, — крепко держится за чью-то руку наверху, скрипит зубами и плачет, не разжимая пальцев, сопротивляясь, как только может. Он пропускает мимо ушей отцовские гомофобные изречения, его упреки и укоры, потому что Сал говорит, что он может слышать, но не обязан слушать и не обязан внимать, и соглашаться не обязан, лишь бы угодить. Салли не поучает его, каким ему быть — он учит, _как_ ему быть. Ведет за руку, как ребенка, заплутавшего в ночном лесу, уводит далеко-далеко от читающих молитвы, словно воющих, волков-пасторов, продирается сквозь шиповник предрассудков, придерживая для Трэвиса ветви, что хлещут безобидно по ногам, нисколечко не раня, ведет, ведет через ручьи пролитых когда-то слез, — не промочи ноги, осторожно! — туда, где заканчиваются черные макушки деревьев и начинается небо, на котором, как у Трэвиса внутри — надежда, загораются звезды. Им не нужен фонарь, потому что фонарь — это Салли, источающий теплый приветливый свет, и Фэлпс вцепляется в него, а он лишь отряхивает свитер, весь в репьях и хвое, ерошит чужие светлые волосы, выпутывая из них мелкие сухие листья, и продолжает путь.

Когда он не выдерживает и грубит, Сал не кричит и не вопрошает, «как он смеет так с ним разговаривать», а всего-навсего спрашивает: «Что-то случилось?» И Трэвис рассказывает, укрывшись от посторонних глаз в мужском туалете, кусая губы и не поднимая глаз, чувствует тонкие руки вокруг своих плеч и холод прислонившейся к виску пластиковой щеки, слышит успокаивающий шепот и пробует ему поверить.

Начать встречаться было инициативой Фишера, однако Трэвис еще долго не верит собственному счастью и мучается от мысли, что тот просто его жалеет. Она приходит ему в голову совсем не впервые, и сейчас от нее избавиться легче, потому что он твердо знает, что это не так. Салли доказывает ему это.

Салли, который влюбляется постепенно, сам того не замечая. Который изначально всего-то искал, куда деть всю свою нерастраченную любовь, пусть и предназначавшуюся другому, но принадлежащую теперь одному только Фэлпсу. Вид Трэвиса, светлеющего на глазах, греет ему душу. Он видит, что сыну пастора это дается нелегко, и делает все, что в его силах, чтобы помочь.

Он держит слово и не рассказывает о том дне, когда их слышали только кафельные стены и застывшая в кранах рукомойников вода, поэтому, когда Сал объясняет друзьям ситуацию, те, мягко говоря, не в восторге. Они не были там, не говорили с этим парнем, чей голос все еще дрожал, как бы он ни храбрился, и было вполне себе логично и понятно, что ничего хорошего они от него ждать не могли. Салли уверяет их, что будет в порядке, что они оба будут в порядке и что им не за что и не за кого переживать.

Быть с Трэвисом, как бы странно это ни звучало, хорошо и спокойно. Это все равно что входить в прохладную озерную воду: небольшими шажками, чувствуя под ногами песчаное дно, привыкая медленно-медленно, погружаясь все глубже и ни капельки не жалея. Впервые за долгое время Салли вспоминает, каково это — искренне улыбаться, пусть даже об этой улыбке знает только он сам.

У них и правда все хорошо, и есть лишь одна проблема: Ларри.

Ларри, даже сейчас, Сал это чувствует, прожигающий взглядом его спину. Ларри, беспрестанно пытающийся выиграть хоть пару минут его, Сала, дополнительного внимания. Ларри, который, кажется, все никак не смирится с тем, что они уже не так близки, как раньше. Салли знает причину, ведь он не дурак, чтобы не заметить, как меняется отношение Джонсона к нему, но ничего не меняет. Иногда он чувствует стыд, отказываясь спуститься к лучшему другу или погулять с ним, но быстро это отметает, вспоминая, что никому ничего не должен. Иногда, видя, как металлист на него смотрит, он думает, что совершает ошибку — проходит и это. Он просто спрашивает себя: «Может, стоит?..» и сам же мотает головой.

Он только-только вновь научился улыбаться и любить _кого-то другого_.

Трэвис удивительно спокоен по этому поводу, пока не пересекается с Джонсоном самостоятельно. Ни один из них за словом в карман не полезет, это ясно; первый хоть как-то старается, второму же откровенно плевать.

— Ребята, вы не против, если к нам сегодня присоединится Трэвис?

Это, кажется, была среда. Сал до сих пор помнит лица каждого из своих друзей, увидевших, кого он привел к их столу: чуть нахмурившаяся Эшли, изумленные глаза Тодда, Пых, резко прекративший жевать. Превзошел их всех, несомненно, Ларри, выглядевший так, словно рядом с Салли стоял по меньшей мере серийный убийца. Если все остальные были попросту удивлены, то он едва с ума не сошел.

— Зачем он нам здесь, чувак? Мы похожи на тех, кто давно не получал по морде? — он искренне возмущен и скрывать этого не собирается. Заслышавший это Трэвис вспыхивает, как мак, и плюется едким:

— Это не тебе решать, Джонсон.

— Как раз мне решать, Фэлпс! — Ларри переводит взгляд на Сала и нервно усмехается: — Надеюсь, ты это не серьезно. Падай уже за стол, Трэвис, думаю, мальчик умный, сам уйдет, — кривится, кивает головой в сторону прохода.

— Ларри… — Эш пытается утихомирить друга детства, но тот не поддается и продолжает сыпать нелестными словечками, пока не отвисает челюсть от Фишера, пожимающего плечами и, бросив: «Хорошо, я тебя понял. Пойдем, кажется, у Дейва и Мэйпл свободно», удаляющегося вместе со все еще полыхающим обидой и праведным гневом Трэвисом.

Наверное, если бы Салли все же сказал ему о разговоре в туалете, он бы не так злился и негодовал. Но он обещал, и это, увы, дороже.

***

— Сал, можно с тобой поговорить?

Он окликает его в вестибюле, им с Трэвисом всего-то пара шагов до дверей остается. Сал оборачивается, долго смотрит на стоящего у шкафчиков Ларри — они здесь совсем одни, — и шепчет что-то Фэлпсу на ухо. Тот кивает, поглядывает недобро на Ларри, но все же выходит на улицу, грохая (ненамеренно, честное слово) дверьми.

Это расстояние в семнадцать шагов до одноклассника он преодолевает так медленно, что у Ларри едва не начинают трястись руки — от волнения и какого-то особенно болезненного ожидания. Встает, наконец, напротив: одна рука свисает вдоль туловища, вторая по привычке придерживает лямку рюкзака. Снова смотрит и снова молчит, очевидно, ожидая, что первым заговорит Ларри, но тот словно разучился говорить от этого иррационального страха перед парнем на полторы головы ниже него, совершенно спокойного, чего о нем самом не скажешь.

— Ты что-то хотел? — его голос отскакивает от стен, запертых на ключ дверей и окон с открытыми форточками. Еще несколько секунд Ларри медлит, набирает воздуха в легкие и выдает:

— Послушай, я знаю, я повел себя тогда как полный мудак, знаю, боже, знаю, мне правда жаль, — он рассчитывал, что будет говорить четко и внятно, но в итоге запинается, уверяет, что раскаивается, словно лишь сейчас вспомнил, что это нужно сделать. — Пойми, мне было страшно, я не знал, что делать… — оправдывается так остервенело, словно стоит на коленях у плахи и сильная ( _невесомая_ ) рука _его_ палача вот-вот вдавит в нее его голову. Он отрывает взгляд от пола и видит, что Сал слушает его, прикрыв глаза.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь? — он распахивает их, глядит в упор, и Ларри кажется, что сейчас особенно заметна небольшая, но присутствующая разница между цветом радужки протеза Фишера и его живого глаза: искусственный ближе к бирюзовому, чем к голубому. Или это просто солнце, светящее прямо на него.

— Я подумал, что, может, мы могли бы… Попробовать еще раз?

Между ними повисает тишина. У Ларри сердце бьется до того сильно, что, кажется вот-вот разорвется, и он упадет замертво, прямо к чужим ( _болезненно родным_ ) ногам. Салли молчит, затем произносит озадаченно: «Еще раз?», словно пробует на вкус.

Словно был первый.

— Как давно это было? — спрашивает он тогда с усталым вздохом. Джонсон непонимающе таращится на него, всплескивает руками от переизбытка эмоций:

— Да какая разница, Сал, какая разница?

— Как давно, Ларри?

Слова застревают в горле колючим комом, не желающие быть высказанными.

— Больше года назад, — гулко отвечает Ларри, закусывая губу.

— Больше года назад, — повторяет Сал. — Ты всерьез думаешь, что от тех чувств хоть что-то осталось? — каким-то измученным, какого явно не может быть после одного-единственного школьного дня, голосом. Он звучит, как взрослый, уставший от проказ своего нерадивого чада.

Ларри не находит, что сказать. Ощущения такие, словно ему дали под дых, основательно избив до этого и оставили загнивать на заброшенной автозаправке. Он начинает просить прощения снова, как полоумный, но Салли обрывает его, просит, подходя ближе:

— Перестань извиняться. Я тебя ни в чем не виню, — он продолжает идти, и у Джонсона внутри все трепещет, потому что до него рукой подать, один только шаг сделать. — Тогда ты сделал свой выбор. Теперь я делаю свой.

А потом разворачивается и шагает к выходу, шаркая подошвами кед по замусоренному полу. Ларри мелко дрожит, на языке у него горечь, будто рот набит полынью. Он видит, как открывается дверь и как исчезает за ней Фишер, и, кажется, даже слышит, как Фэлпс, ожидающий на крыльце, говорит: «Я уж думал, он тебя там съел», а может, он сам это придумывает.

— Оставь их в покое, Ларри, — он бы должен вздрогнуть от неожиданности и испуга, но ему не до того, а мягкий от природы голос Тодда — не то, чем кого-то можно напугать.

— О чем ты вообще? — рявкает Джонсон — резко и совсем не дружелюбно. Тодд только качает головой неодобрительно и поправляет очки. Кто-то зовет его из лаборатории, он только отмахивается, просит еще немного времени. — Я его не трогаю, мне все равно, с кем он там.

— Ты любишь его, — вкрадчиво произносит Моррисон.

Ларри со всей силы бьет по своему шкафчику, вдавливая дверцу глубоко внутрь, так что краснеет рука и разлетаются в разные стороны прохаживавшиеся по крыльцу испуганные голуби.


	4. Chapter 4

Эшли живет в центре, что от Апартаментов Эддисона непомерно далеко, даже учитывая размеры их крошечного городка: восемь автобусных остановок и две — трамвайных. Сал прекрасно знает, что в любом случае возвращаться ему придется затемно, и это пугает — не только вероятностью встречи с компанией, располагающей далеко не самыми дружелюбными намерениями, но и темнотой, что царит на улицах Нокфелла в позднее время, с одним фонарем на половину улицы. Вездесущих канав он, наверное, опасается даже больше уличных банд.

Они сидят у Эшли в комнате, на мягком нежно-розовом ковре, обложившись со всех сторон всеми лаками, которые только есть у хозяйки спальни в ее безграничном арсенале, и лишь четыре из них удостаиваются чести быть нанесенными Фишеру на ногти. Его ладонь лежит на импровизированной подставке из нескольких толстых энциклопедий, сплошь детских — должно быть, купленных для Бена или оставшихся еще со времен детства самой девушки, — она, по очереди откручивая колпачки флаконов, заправски орудует кисточкой, как истинная мастерица своего дела. Сал наблюдает, как медленно бледнеет и без того едва не белая кожа на фоне ярких ногтей, и ни о чем особенно не думает. Разве что о том, что зря они решили в первую очередь заняться маникюром: теперь, чтобы он смог колдовать над шевелюрой Кэмпбелл, придется подождать.

— Ну и как вам фильм? — спрашивает она и тут же оглушительно чихает в сторону, под конец чуть не переходя на фальцет, смеется сама и получает смешок от Сала, раздумывающего, прежде чем ответить. Эшли замечает эту паузу и приподнимает брови в изумлении: — Что, не понравился?

— Нет, почему же, — тут же отнекивается Сал, улавливая в ее голосе разочарованные нотки. — Мне понравился. Трэвису не очень.

— Только не говори, что он испугался — я в жизни не поверю, — Эшли фыркает и чертыхается, когда кисточка проводит плавную синюю полосу по коже вокруг ногтя. Салли качает головой, усмехаясь под протезом, говорит: «Заскучал. Сказал, видел уже раза три» и интересуется, как в первый раз озираясь вокруг в поисках легендарного хранилища кассет подруги, нет ли у нее каких-нибудь документальных фильмов или с этим лучше обратиться к Тодду. — Смотря, что хотите. Не думаю, что вас особо интересует квантовая физика. А вот у меня есть пара исторических документалок, посмотри потом.

Сал, нашедший наконец взглядом заветную картонную коробку, кивает в знак благодарности. Они оба на этом замолкают, будто вслушиваются в шум машин под окнами. Салли не против тишины, но ему не нравится то, как сегодня молчит Эшли: беспокойно, с явным напряжением, словно ее что-то тревожит. Он вглядывается украдкой в ее лицо, видит плотно сжатые губы и заметную морщинку меж бровей, и можно было бы списать это на невозможные усилия, что она прилагает, добиваясь безупречного результата, вот только в этих своих навыках она уверена на все сто, а ему идеального и не нужно.

— Что-то не так?

Эш от неожиданности вздрагивает, чудом не разбрызгивая по чужой кисти фиолетовый лак, улыбается как-то странно: «Нет, о чем ты?» и вновь опускает глаза. Салу не хочется ее, в комок почти что съеживающуюся от непонятного волнения, заставлять. Он рассказывает о том, как сегодня на уроке биологии учителя едва не придавил здоровенный скелет, выпавший на него, стоило открыть дверь чулана, но история, слишком короткая и не такая уж и забавная, тонет в молчании, как проглоченная им. От нечего делать он наклоняется вбок, считывает названия книг на оказывающихся потрепанными корешках, приглаживает свободной рукой непослушный длинный ворс ковра с налипшими на него мелкими катышками. По очереди распускает хвосты, трясет головой с превеликим наслаждением от приобретенного чувства легкости и перебирает про себя варианты, что можно соорудить на голове у подруги.

— У вас точно все хорошо? — подает она голос, когда Сал решает между множеством мелких косичек и экстравагантным начесом.

— В смысле, у нас с Трэвисом? — получив утвердительный ответ, он продолжает: — Да, все здорово. Было немного сложно поначалу, думаю, ты понимаешь, но сейчас все значительно лучше. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Просто так, — уверяет его Кэмпбелл, но, видя, что ей не особенно верят, закусывает губу, занося над мизинцем, но так и не опуская на ноготь мерцающую на свету от люстры белую кисточку, и признается: — Ларри просил спросить.

Под протезом не видно, меняется Салли как-либо в лице или нет, но его тяжелый вздох говорит сам за себя. Эшли на мгновение становится стыдно: перед Фишером за свою бестактность и перед Ларри за то, что сдала того с потрохами. Впрочем, было бы глупо думать, что Сал не догадывается о том, что это происки Джонсона. Что он едва не рвет и мечет, смотря, как его лучший друг и грозный школьный задира не отходят друг от друга ни на шаг, что он, наверное, все бы отдал, чтобы Салли вернулся. Эш даже не спрашивает, чувствует ли он что-то, потому что сама знает, что определенно да, во первых, и он точно не скажет, во-вторых. Ларри шлет всех и вся к черту, Ларри курит, как паровоз, так что дышать с ним рядом становится невозможно, Ларри по три дня прогуливает школу и пару раз заявляется на занятия вдрызг пьяным — они с Тоддом чудом спроваживают его домой, надеясь, что не встретят по пути Сала. Ларри плохо, она видит это, но понимает, что ничем не может помочь, и от этого понимания сердце у нее обливается кровью — от этого и от вида металлиста, который не спит уже, должно быть, пятые сутки, а может, и больше.

— Какое ему дело? — ему стоило бы сказать это холодно и безразлично, а у него выходит с каким-то непонятным теплом и усмешкой. Меньше всего на свете сейчас хочется злиться и плеваться ядом. Он хочет спокойной жизни, а этот врывается, как вихрь, сует свой длиннющий нос, куда не просят, пытается исправить, вернуть что-то. Дурак дураком.

— Мне кажется, ты ему небезразличен, — Фишер фыркает — то ли зло, то ли весело, Эшли улавливает и первое и второе в этом коротком звуке. — Тебе ведь он когда-то нравился? Только не вздумай врать, я вас обоих насквозь вижу.

Салли говорит: «Ты права», молчаливо благодаря девушку за «когда-то». Радуясь и уповая на то, что когда-нибудь Ларри тоже поймет это. Или она сможет ему объяснить. Эшли глядит на него долго-долго, спрашивает осторожно:

— Ты любишь Трэвиса?

— А ты как думаешь? — Фишер убирает с книг ладони, разглядывает ногти, выкрашенные в синий, фиолетовый, черный и белый — на среднем пальце правой руки, там, где его персональная мастерица все порывалась изобразить миниатюрное сердечко, но, потерпев неудачу, решила, что просто белое покрытие — не такой уж и плохой вариант.

— Я думаю, что ты его жалеешь, — ей стоит невероятных усилий просто произнести это. Никак не получается избавиться от мерзкого липкого ощущения, что она лезет не в свое дело, несмотря на то, что он сам спросил. Сал щурит глаза — самую малость, она бы и не заметила, не сиди она так близко, — и Эшли понимает, что под протезом он улыбается. И вся ее и без того шаткая уверенность в собственном утверждении рушится на раз-два.

— Ответ неверный. Он тоже так думал, но это не так.

На улице поднимается ветер, о его силе они узнают по ветвям растущего подле дома деревца, хлещущим по оконному стеклу и шумящим, как море. Эш закручивает черный лак, который использовала последним, встает убрать их все: нужные и ненужные — на место, спускает на пол коробку с кассетами, и вместе с Салом они долго перебирают ее коллекцию комедий и драм, натыкаются пару раз на любительскую съемку балета и даже какой-то футбольный матч, пока не находят обещанные документальные фильмы. Их всего три штуки. Салли выбирает что-то неясное и без названия и толковой обложки, подписанное как «Вторая мировая».

— Он без тебя пропадет, Сал.

Мрачный небосвод, как тысячи крошечных лампочек, подсвечивают одна за одной зажигающиеся звезды.

— Ты ему нужен.

Салли думает, что небо сегодня похоже на одну большую сверкающую гирлянду, такую, какими украшают окна.

***

Ему не стоило приходить.

Ларри, наверное, должен был понять это еще у порога четыреста второй, еще у себя, внизу, заслышав среди помех и шума рации посторонний голос, который теперь знал не хуже, чем голос своего собеседника. Он еще тогда засомневался в том, стоит ли его нервов это короткое путешествие на четвертый этаж, но в итоге решил, что стерпит. Раз уж собрался брать себя в руки и выправлять ситуацию с успеваемостью, висевшую над ним сейчас дамокловым мечом, грозясь перерубить ему череп, придется стерпеть — ему был нужен тот треклятый учебник, который Сал случайно забрал с собой.

И, конечно же, он не искал повода наведаться к Салу. Конечно же, он не мог воспользоваться конспектами, написанными для него Эшли в его же тетради, куда более понятными, чем путаные объяснения в книге. И, конечно, он не следил с замирающим сердцем на то, как по очереди подсвечиваются кнопки лифта с номерами этажей, и не чувствовал он себя так, словно готов умереть на месте, стоя под дверью квартиры, где не бывал уже черт знает сколько времени.

У Фишеров нет звонка, и Ларри стучит в дверь, достаточно громко, чтобы перебить просачивающийся в коридор апартаментов шум какой-то телевизионной передачи. Где-то рядом Сал кричит: «Открыто», и только тогда он толкает дверь от себя, проходит внутрь и тут же тонет в полумраке. Как оказывается, света нет нигде в квартире. Он уже собирается окликнуть Салли или наведаться в спальню в надежде найти его там, но тот находится сам — и не один.

Они сидят на диване в гостиной, выступающие из перетекшего с улицы вечернего сумрака бело-голубыми фигурами благодаря мерцающему телеэкрану: Трэвис, неотрывно следящий за ходом событий в передаче, и Сал, закинувший ноги в старых потрепанных джинсах ему на колени, прислонившийся виском к чужому виску и тоже увлеченно глазеющий на происходящее по ту сторону экрана действо. На ногах у Трэвиса мягкие тапочки в виде крольчат вместо привычных глазу Ларри кроссовок, а сам он сейчас больше всего похож на обыкновенного подростка, который непомерно устал от учебы и хочет поменьше домашнего задания и побольше времени на сон, увлечения и друзей, пусть у него их и нет, и меньше всего — на того хамоватого задиру — первого и единственного, наверное, в мире задиру, угрожающего особенно раздосадовавшим его ребятам не простой, а божественной расправой. На лице у него ни следа обыденного недовольства или злобы на все, что движется и не движется — только сосредоточенность и искренняя заинтересованность в фильме (по знакомому голосу диктора Ларри понимает, что это какая-то документальщина из коллекции Эш). Однако не это приковывает его внимание: бог с ними, с тапками, с Фэлпсом — бог с ними, не от этого сердце Джонсона уходит в пятки, не это пускает по его спине мурашки, не это заставляет примерзнуть к полу, как если бы он разучился ходить.

Не это — лицо Салли. Лицо. Без протеза.

Трэвис замечает его раньше хозяина квартиры, хмурится, дергает коленом, выводя Фишера из анабиоза, кивает в сторону Ларри, а сам отворачивается к телевизору и старательно делает вид, что его здесь нет. Салли крутит головой, пока не натыкается взглядом на Ларри, и тот видит его лицо. Смотрит, не моргая, на последствия давней трагедии: неверный синеватый свет выставляет напоказ каждый шрам, каждый рубец, все неровности изувеченной кожи и следы старых медицинских швов — смотрит и не может отвести взгляд. Он уже успел забыть, насколько Сал красив без этого куска пластмассы на лице, которого сейчас почему-то нигде нет поблизости.

Вот только почему Салли сидит так рядом с _ним_?

Ларри захлестывает волной непонимания. Какого черта он, Сал Фишер, для которого снять протез — все равно что кожу с себя содрать, открываясь полностью, без каких-либо оговорок и исключений, все равно что вскрыть себе череп, давая не просто взглянуть на его содержимое, но и тщательно его изучить: покопаться в детских страхах, мутных воспоминаниях, навязчивых мыслях и извечных переживаниях, радостях и печалях, — все равно что одним рывком распахнуть все шкафы разом, демонстрируя запрятанные в их недрах скелеты, все равно что вывернуть душу наизнанку и вложить в протянутые руки сердце, не как милостыню, но как сокровище, беречь которое — теперь священный долг обладателя этих самых рук, все равно что доверить самого себя в эти же самые руки…

Какого черта он позволяет _ему_ видеть себя таким? Какого черта он доверяет кому-то вроде _него_? Кому-то, кто…

_Не ты, Ларри?_

— А, привет, — Салли улыбается уголком губ и указывает на лежащий на столике рядом учебник. — Вот, возьми. Еще раз извини.

_Раньше ты отдал бы его в руки._

Ларри берет со стола книгу и вновь бросает взгляд на друга в надежде, что он скажет что-то еще. Например, спросит, не нужна ли ему помощь. Или почему три дня из пяти на этой неделе он безвылазно просидел в комнате, не появляясь в школе.

Но Салли молчит. Возвращается в исходное положение, немного сползая вниз и устраивая голову на чужом плече, а руки — где-то между собой и Трэвисом, и тоже делает вид, что его — Ларри — здесь нет. Хотя, возможно, Ларри просто не хочет верить, что ему плевать, здесь он или где-то в соседнем штате. Пальцы крепче сжимают обложку, только что не впиваясь в нарисованные на ней черно-красные цифры и переменные, он не знает, почему он все еще здесь — словно что-то не дает уйти.

Трэвис отвлекается от фильма, поднимает глаза на настенные часы и поворачивает лицо к Салу. Он говорит шепотом, но Ларри слышит каждое слово:

— Тебе не пора снять протез? Его ведь нельзя так долго носить?

Фишер раздумывает, прежде чем согласно кивнуть и ответить так же тихо: «Ты прав, нельзя. Сейчас сниму», но этого Ларри уже не видит и не слышит. Дверь за ним, выбегающим прочь из квартиры, роняя книгу на коврик, хлопает неожиданно громко, ударяясь о косяк, но так и не закрывается, и его топот и гул прибывшего лифта пробирается в гостиную.

_— Чел, ты разве не должен уже снять ту штуку в глазу?_

_— И правда. Спасибо, что сказал._

Ларри сползает по стене на грязный пол лифтовой кабины и закрывает руками лицо, чувствуя, что глаза нещадно щиплет.

— Тогда ты сделал свой выбор, — слова раскатами грома звучат в его голове, хотя на улице сегодня ясно, без единой тучки, а воображение рисует обладателя голоса, по очереди отработанными движениями затягивающего ремни фиксации на затылке. — Теперь я делаю свой.

Джонсон зажимает ладонями рот, чтобы не завыть в голос. Домой он добирается с желанием уснуть и никогда больше не просыпаться.

***

Трэвис провожает его взглядом, в котором чересчур уж явно читается сомнение в правильности того, что Сал делает, но тот уверяет, что скоро вернется, и выскальзывает за порог, зажимая под мышкой чужой учебник по математике. Проходит, должно быть целая вечность или две, прежде чем двери лифта наконец распахиваются. Он ожидает увидеть внутри Лизу — она любит пройтись вечером по всем этажам со шваброй, что не удивительно, учитывая, что трудолюбия этой женщине не занимать, — но кабина пуста. Он едет в одиночестве до самого конца — нет даже Пыха, обожающего перед сном умять пару шоколадных батончиков.

Останавливаясь уже у самой двери Джонсонов, Сал вдруг задумывается о том, правильно ли поступает. Правильно ли — вот так? Правильно ли начинать заново, с кем-то другим, совсем по-другому? Правильно ли, верно ли, разумно ли?

_Стоит ли?_

До дверной ручки всего ничего — только руку протянуть. Он уверен, что дверь еще не заперли.

Салли поднимает глаза и чувствует фантомное покалывание в ладонях, что без конца когда-то били по отполированному дереву, пока не превращались в два ярких алых пятна. Вспоминает о том, что звонок его стараниями до сих пор работает через раз. Вспоминает, как было жарко — душно — в пьяных объятиях и как обжигала потом ледяная вода в душе, с громким шумом ударяясь о дно кабинки, где он сидел, съежившийся и неспособный дышать от слез. Мечтавший, чтобы все закончилось. Вспоминает, как учился заново жить, чувствовать, собирая свой рассудок по кусочкам, как когда-то разбитый хулиганами протез в старой школе.

_«Вы точно хотите сбросить игру?»_

Салли отшатывается.

_«Да»._

Из-за двери не доносится ни звука. Недолго думая, он пристраивает книгу на сломанном стуле рядом с торговым автоматом и спешит наверх.

Его ждут.


End file.
